


The Forgotten Kingdom

by ImpossibleConcepts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peru, Romance, inca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleConcepts/pseuds/ImpossibleConcepts
Summary: A search, by a young woman, for adventure and freedom found wonder and magic. It also created fear and loss.The Gods are things to be wary of. Their devoted followers are people to be terrified of. Betrayal can come in many forms especially when overwhelmed by beauty, excitement and love.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the final boarding call for Avianca flight 8085 to Lima connecting in El Dorado International Airport”

Sitting there in Heathrow International Airport was a young girl who anxiously tapped her foot as she waited to board her flight. She had arrived an hour earlier to the terminal out of fear of missing her flight. Her carry-on was clutched so tightly in her fists that the knuckles had turned white.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Someone next the the girl asked. “Oh of course,” she replied before rising from her seat to board the plane.

Walking onto the plane the girl felt irrationally nervous. It wasn’t as if she had never flown before and yet, her stomach was filled with butterflies as it was the first time.

Seat 26C.

To her it felt like no sooner had she taken her seat, the plane had taken off. “Hey, I’m Peter.” She turned to her right to see the boy next to her with an outstretched hand. She shook his hand. “Beth.”

“That’s a wonderful name.” He shot her a smile. “What’s your plan in Peru?” He had fully turned to face her. Fingers pushed a strand of dark hair out of her face.

“I’m looking for an adventure.” A glint had rose into her eyes. A spark that promised excitement and unpredictability. Things she’d been dreaming for since she was a child. Above all it welcomed freedom.

“Ah, a dreamer then, well, you are certainly coming to the right place.” He paused for a second. “ Have you heard of Mama Quilla?” This time the pause was long enough for Beth to shake her head. “Her shrine in the temple of sun as lined with precious silver. It was believed to be her tears. The tears of the moon goddess.”

Beth let out a breath. “She sounds beautiful. Do you know any more stories?” She was blinded by the wonder of this foreign mystery.

“Oh Beth, I know them all.” A sly smile appeared on his face as though it was as natural as breathing.

Ten minutes passed and all of Peter’s words went over her head as her mind drifted to stories of gods and mystery and sacrifices of the Inca people. She imagined herself in these stories meeting the people of a lost empire. Peter calling her name snapped her out of her trance of mystery.

"Elizabeth, did you know that your name means oath of Gods."

"No, no I didn't," she responded with look of curiosity filling her face.

"Well, it does. A heavenly name for a heavenly person” Beth blushed but didn't respond. "This is a long flight. Here, read this." Peter passed her a paper bound journal”

Without hesitation, Beth took it. "Thank you." Again, Peter flashed her an award winning smile. "No problem, enjoy."

She glanced at the blank cover of ‘The tale of the Inca’s, the Gods and the truth’ There was no other text or images. Not even the authors name. She opened the book. There was no author’s name printed anywhere in the book. The book was obviously well read. It’s spine frayed and falling apart and pages half ripped out of books.

Yet, somehow it still smelt of fresh paper and ink. The words, written in cursive ink, revealed whole new worlds to Beth. And so, she turned to the first page and read.

.....................

Mama Quilla, daughter of the creator Viracocga, sister and wife of the Sun God Inti and mother to Manco Capac, Mama Ocllo, Pachacamac and Kon.

Yet, she has power in her own right. Mama Quilla, moon goddess, protector of women, control of the calendar and protector of female welfare.

It is said by the Inca people that the dark spots on the moon surface came from the tragic love of a fox. The moon is a symbol of beauty, hope and serenity. It gives light in the darkest hours and guides those lost to the shadow of darkness. The phases of the moon, and therefore the phases of Mama Quilla herself, symbolises immortality, eternity and enlightenment.

So, due to the beauty and nature of the moon, it was only natural that other parts of nature feel for the beautiful representation of the Goddess of the moon. This leads to a red fox looking up one night. It was love at first sight.

So this fox endeavoured to rise to the sky to meet his love. He leapt up and travelled from earth to the moon. On his journey he saw many things that were too wondrous to name. He saw paths of lights from far of stars, he saw meteors rushing past him almost as if they were dancing.

A silence met him that should have been eerie and yet was not. Instead, it was calming. It was almost as if his love, that he had travelled all this distance to meet, was looking out for and protecting him.

Finally he met her and was awestruck by her beauty. Mama Quilla saw him for his bravery and capability for love as demonstrated by his journey and pulled him close to her. It is unclear if it was a mistake or if it was out of discontent for his assumption that she too would love him as he loved her.

She squeezed him against her. The glowing surface of the moon filled with dark circles from where he pressed. The fox never returned to earth. Was it because he found love? Or was it because death found him?

Weeks later the light of the moon was blocked by the Earth’s surface as a lunar eclipse covered the land. The Inca’s feared that their beloved third power and Goddess of the moon was being attacked and that all hope would be lost if she died and the world was left in darkness.

Yells and screams filled the street as hunting parties hurtled hand carved spears into the air in an endeavour to kill the beast that was threatening their Goddess and their life. Of course, the lunar eclipse passed and life moved on.

Maybe it was these two events or maybe something else but Mama Quilla cried and silver rained down onto the earth which was found and declared precious by the Inca people.

................

The next page of the book was turned and, to her surprise, there lay a carved silver tear held in place by string through a loop. Slowly she closed the book and looked up.

12:26am.

She had been reading for over an hour.

It was almost like an addiction to learn more about this beautiful Goddess and her devoted people. “She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Peter asked with the first glimpse of true happiness that Beth had ever seen from him in his eyes.

“Yes, she certainly seems so.”

“No!” The exclamation could be heard throughout the plane. “No, no no no. She is beautiful” His voice had softened but it was spoken with such conviction that jolted Beth out of any sort of fantasy her mind had taken her to.

“Uh… sure,” Beth replied. Headphones were hastily ripped out of her bag and plugged into her phone in an attempt to tune the thoughts that crawled into her head at Peter’s words. It wasn’t his words she thought to herself. It was the way he spoke them. Like they were gospel. No. Like they were fact. And to Beth, who had never had a strong belief in anything, it was terrifying.

Thoughts were tuned out by pointless noise blaring through her headphones. She didn’t even realise her eyes slowly drooping close. The sound of the seatbelt announcement signalled the descent of the plane and was enough to jolt Beth out of her slumber. Oh shit, she thought. “Urgh, how long have I been sleeping?” She had spoken out loud but to no one in particular.

“A few hours. Out like a light you were! It was actually kind of cute. I took photos.” Peter’s voice drifted through her sleepy haze. She smiled at him. In reality It was more like a forced smile. No it was a grimace. Not at him particularly but she was not awake enough for human interaction.

It didn’t help that she felt like she’d been hit by a truck.

The haze of sleep lifted faster than she had thought. But for those moments after waking it felt like the worst hangover she had ever had. She made it off of the flight.

3:50am columbian time.

Her connecting flight left the airport in 2 and a half hours and at this time it was hardly the right time to sight see. Or do anything really. In fact the only things that were open at this time were restaurants and coffee shops. Not that Beth was complaining.

She headed to Starbucks, craving a bit of familiarity. Plus, it was one of the only things open at 4 in the morning. There were limited choices, really.

Her mother would be working herself up to a stress induced panic attack if she didn’t text to inform of her safety. Unsurprisingly there were 10 unread messages.

As she was going to put her phone back in her bag she saw a yellowing, frayed scrap of spine. Before she could check if it was Peter’s book, her connecting flight to Peru was called. She dumped the remains of her coffee and made her way to the flight gate. Out of curiosity she looked around for Peter but couldn’t see him.

She shook the nagging sense of unease about the situation and concluded that she had merely missed him in the crowd of passengers.

As she boarded the plane and made her way to the seat, she scanned the rows for Peter with no avail. The flight to Peru from Columbia was just over 3 hours ensuring enough time to enjoy her first full day in the country and an opportunity to beat jet lag whilst she could.

It was still amazing to her that she was going on her first big adventure. She had just turned 18. She was one of the younger ones from her school year back in England. So as soon as her A-levels were done she packed her bag and took of to see the world. There was no plan to be back in any rush.

She had dreamed of this as a child.

New people, new discoveries and new adventures. True freedom. With little responsibilities, no stress and an overwhelming freedom that had begun to seep into her veins and spread throughout her body as she sat there waiting to arrive.

She would work odd jobs here and there, maybe learn the language a bit, surf through some hostels. Most importantly she would see a new corner of the world that she had never seen before. This was certainly an experience to write in her journals.

She had intended to listen to her headphones for the flight and when she pulled them out of her bag she also picked up the book. She wasn’t sure how it got there. She was certain that it wasn’t her. It was Peter’s book so maybe he put it in there.

But why would he put something in there that seemed so well loved and precious.

It didn’t make sense to her. 

Regardless of how it got into her bag, she needed to find Peter and return it. The book formed such vivid fantasies in her mind from just one chapter. It was beautiful but nothing had ever given her that strong of a reaction before. That, in itself, was terrifying.

Mid-flight she got up to go to the toilet. This was just an excuse for her to walk around the plane in search of Peter. He wasn’t there.

So were the hell was he?

The plane landed and she collected her luggage. Her heart was beating out of her chest with excitement. There was a taxi waiting for her outside to take her to her hostel. She took a photo outside of the airport. 

This is the beginning of my first great adventure, she thought to herself. 

She arrived outside of a colonial mansion. The 1900 Backpackers Hostel. The beauty of it took her breath away. The 3 storey building had beautiful carvings above and below windows and doors. Balcony’s curled around the rounded buildings. It was like the building commanded attention.   
“That’s 65 sol.” She nodded and handed over the money. She’d been saving since she was a child. Multiple birthday’s and Christmas’s spent putting money into a bank and her 2 years of weekend working. I

t was 7 in the morning so the best she could do on arrival was check her bags into the large lockers inside the hostel. When dropping her bags off she was hit by the beauty of the inside of the building. It was even more stunning on the inside. Vividly coloured art adorned the deep, scarlet red walls of the lobby. Large arches opened up the rooms as though the building was welcoming her in. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Lines of crystals like tear drops hung from the nightshade and created patterns of light and shadow across the room. Her bags we locked up quickly and she left. 

Across the street she saw the Lima Museum of Art.

She paid the 30 sol entrance fee and walked into the museum. She walked through the pre-columbian rooms and the myths and rituals in the north and south rooms before entering into room 9: The Incas. There was such knowledge in the room. Entering the room, Beth didn’t know anything about the Inca’s.

She knew nothing about there short 100 year reign of the Inca people. She saw the district architectural network present during the era. There were plates depicting their gods. Carvings melded into precious metals. Vibrant colours of jewels adorning statues. Painted plates and pots are covered in a variety of beautiful colours.

What caught her eye the most was the silver. A carved structure of silver. A carved structure of the tears from Mama Quilla. The statues had headdresses with swirls that almost glistened. The silver reflected light like moon rays.

It was a statue of Mama Quilla herself, the moon goddess. For some strange reason, just for a moment, Beth was enchanted. The stories from the book that still lay in her bag, swirled around her mind. Filling her heads with fantasies of times from the past. Of historical moments that shaped the Peru that people could see today.

“Beautiful." A voice came from behind her. Beth jumped. “Oh… um what?” She stuttered.

“The painting, its beautiful isn’t it?” The mysterious stranger replied.

“Yeah I guess it is.” She paused. “I just wonder what the people who made it must of thought. They must have had so much faith.” She hesitated “I wonder what the world would be like if we all had that much faith.”

The stranger chuckled. “Ah so you’re a true romantic then. I would’ve pegged you more as a Paris person than a Peru person.” Her smile lit up the room.

“The dream is to see every corner of the planet someday.” Beth said. “What do you expect to find in those corners then. Adventure? Love? Magic? Faith, maybe?” The mysterious stranger spoke.

“I don’t know. Maybe all of the above?” Beth chuckled.

“Camille.” The woman said holding her hand out.

“Excuse me?” Beth stammered. Her mouth was struggling to catch up with her brain. The girl laughed.

“My name. It’s Camille.”

“Oh, oh right. Yeah. Um… of course” Beth paused. Oh shit she thought. What the hell do I say now? “I’m Beth. Elizabeth actually. I mean you can call me Eliza, liz um Beth. My friends call me Beth but you can call me whatever you want. I guess”

“Hmm. I like Eliza. Sounds mysterious” They made eye contact. “I like a good mystery.” Beth blushed at Camille’s words and looked away.

“Well, I must be on my way. So many more rooms to explore.” Camille’s eyes had a mysterious glint she spoke. She turned to walk away.

It was then that Beth was truly struck by hoe beautiful Camille was. Her blood red coat and raven black hair stood out against the resting white museum walls. Her breath stuck in her throat.

“Wait!” She called out to Camille. “I’m heading that way as well. Maybe we can walk together or something.” Beth tried to breath but her stomach was churning as she waited for Camille’s reply. 

She was greeted with a honey rich laugh. “Of course Eliza. I was merely waiting for you to ask.” And so they explored the museum. They were both floored by the art of the different empires evident in every crack of the wondrous city they were currently in. Modern art mixed with tradition to show the true growth of the city through time.

They’d spent those two hours running, walking and laughing until they reached room 34 and the end of the museum. “Well Eliza, I suppose it’s time for me to leave. I’m in the city for a few more days. Maybe I’ll catch you before I fly back to the US”

“Uh, yeah sure. Catch you later I guess.” Beth wasn’t sure why but it felt like her heart was breaking for a girl she’d only met a few hours earlier.

Once again she was greeted by the wonderful sound of Camille’s laughter. “Here. Have my number. Call me if you’re up for a bit more exploration” And with a wink Camille turned and walk away.

“Yeah.” Beth breathed out, too quiet to be heard. “I’ll do that.”

It was still only 10am. Inside the museum Beth had hardly realised the hunger that had snuck up on her. She didn’t know her way yet so she wandered through the paths and streets near her hostel until she found a small cafe. She entered the Peru Cacoa cafe

“¿Qué quieres pedir?” Beth looked up from the queue to see that she was next in line. “Oh I’m sorry. I don’t speak Spanish.” She felt r blood rush to her cheeks.

“Ah. No problem, no problem. What would you like today?”

"Oh um just a tea please and a cheese sandwich. Gracias.” Beth said and the waitress nodded. “Of course. It will just be a few moments señorita.”

Beth made her way to a table. Her body was still buzzing from excitement and joy from her morning spent with Camille. Day one and she was already meeting gorgeous interesting people. This holiday really was going to be an adventure.

Her food arrived at her table and she thanked the waitress. “Fancy running into you here?” A voice startled her.

“Peter? Hi, I didn’t expect to ever see you again.” Quickly she remembered the book. “Did you put your book in my bag? The one about Mama Quilla?” His laugh was deep and yet it jarred her for some reason.

“No, I didn’t. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it gave the universe a reason for us to see each other again. Hey, maybe the book chose you to read it. It is about Gods and magic after all.” He said, a knowing look filling his eyes.

“I don’t believe in fate and I certainly don’t believe in magic books.” Beth rolled her eyes and went to pull the book out of her bag. “I swore I had it in this bag.” She murmured under her breath as she searched through her bag. “I’m sorry maybe I put it in a different bag or something.”

Confusion raced through her brain. She knew it was in her bag at the hostel. Maybe it dropped into the locker. Maybe she removed it to make her bag lighter for the day and had just forgotten.

“No worries. I’ll drop by later. It’s the 1900 Backpackers Hostel right?” He said with a smile. “Well, I best be off. I have plans now. Nice to see you again. And we’ll be seeing each other soon.” 

“Wait. Peter, where were you on the plane? I couldn't find you anywhere.” Beth called after him and saw the door shut behind him.

“How did you know where I’m staying?”


	2. The Day Trip

It was only when Beth had left the cafe that her thoughts finally caught up with her. Millions of thoughts swarmed through her mind.

Maybe I told him.

Maybe he saw me outside the hostel.

Maybe he saw it on my phone.

Maybe he guessed.

Either way it had unnerved her. Regardless, she would not let a mysterious stranger she met on a plane ruin her holiday. She would however, let a beautiful stranger she met in a museum enhance her life.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

Call me, 07700 900983- Camille.

No sooner had she texted the number did she get a reply.

-What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?- Camille’s response brought a smile to Beth’s face and made her forget Peter’s words, if only for a few seconds.

-I thought I’d just wing it.- It was true. Beth had planned very little of her holiday. She opted for a more free approach.

-Excellent, meet me at Calle Gonzales Prada 280, Miraflores. 10am-

Beth laughed to herself. This holiday really was going to be the death of her. She decided to not waste her afternoon. There was a bus leaving to San Isidro in a few minutes.

Canopies towered above the girl. 1674 olive trees lined the park and the roads she walked. It was like stepping into a fairytale. One with magic, forests, trees and maybe some breadcrumbs. She certainly felt that when she came to a clearing with a huge library.

In that moment to seemed to Beth as if nature truly held the world’s secrets.

Continuing on, she came across another cleating. This one had a pool of water. It almost seemed depthless. It was beautiful, terrifying, magical and dangerous all at once.

This was the El Olivar Forest. And words cannot capture its essence. It almost felt like the trees had personalities, a life source. The air buzzed with it.

There was an empty bench near the water edge, where Beth sat. Sitting there she hadn’t even noticed her sketch the trees in the borders of an already full notebook. Once she finally did notice, she replaced the notebook with a new book.

This one was almost familiar to here

Peter’s book.

In this forest she felt at peace. Excited even. And so, she opened the book and read.

............

Mama Quilla was the Goddess of the moon but it was her husband who ruled the sun. Inti the all powerful.

His bouts of anger were enough to cripple a kingdom. He blocks the sun and denies the Earth all daylight and sunshine. It was only through necessary and honoured sacrifices would he return his gift of light.

He was loved and treasured because he aided the people to become powerful and to flourish. He instructed Manoc Capac to start the Inca empire. This formed a divine link between the Gods and the rulers allowing them to be the spokesperson for the wishes of the Gods.

The people relied on him for guidance and for life. It was the sun he gave them that allowed food to grow so that their lives could continue. They loved him for it.

A grand temple was built in honour of him. Rituals to please the god were carried out by the most innocent young virgin girls. The worship did not stop here. The sun was connected to the Earth by the tallest, most grand mountains. Machu Picchu. It protected earth during solstices.

He was so loved that festivals were thrown in his honour. Inti Raymond- the winter solstice of June. The sacrifice of young children and Llamas were aimed to appease the all mighty God.

These were also repeated in times of crisis to ensure continued live and success of the powerful Inca Empire.

The Inca’s favour in the eyes of Inti seemed to end in 1536 CE. This was marked by a proud, glorious eagle falling from the sky following an attack from buzzards. It was shortly after when the Spanish conquistadors appeared and spread smallpox. Panic rained when the Incas realised the significance of the event in relation to the fall of their empire.

The true power of the God lives and will live on forever. From the revival of the Inti Raymi festival, his likeness on national flags and the currency named in reference of him.

His power lives on and should be worshipped by all.

............

Beth noticed the drop in temperature and looked up from the book. The sky had begun to darken. She checked the time and was shocked to see trust she had been reading for a few hours. Her stomach rumbles.

She saw the bus to take her back to the hostel and decided to grab some food once she got off and to finally check into her room and settle in.

In an effort to save money, Beth had decided to stay in a 14 bed mixed dorm with a shared bathroom. It was not the greatest for comfort or privacy but it certainly was the cheapest.

It was a fairly simple lay out: hardwood floors in case you threw up after a night out, a reading light above the bed and a couple off cupboards for storage.

She walked over to a bottom bunk in a corner where a girl lay. “Hi, I’m Beth.” The girl didn’t even look up.

“Don’t mind Scarlett. She’s a bitch.” A voice from behind her spoke, before a pillow was thrown across a room. “I’m Derek”

“Beth.” She was slightly floored by him. If his gorgeous tanned skin and chiseled cheekbones weren’t enough his smile was blinding.

“I heard. You know you might want to put those bags down before your arms break.” He chuckled. “Those two bunks are free.” Derek spoke, pointing to the corner.

“Oh right. Yeah.” She made her way to the bed where she’d be staying for the next week or so. It struck her that she didn’t know where she was, she didn’t know her way around and she didn’t know these random strangers she’d be living with. She didn’t even know how long they’d be staying for.

Quite frankly, it was terrifying.

“How long are you staying?” Derek’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“A week or so maybe more.” She paused. “What about you?”

“Just a few nights. Scarlett and I are planning on going on a trek through the Amazon but we decided to crash here for a couple of nights to finalise some plans.”

“Oh wow. That sounds incredible.” The awe in her voice was clearly portrayed.

“Yeah it should be. Hey we’re going to a bar crawl this evening. Maybe you’d want to come?” He asked.

“You don’t have to invite a girl out with us to get in her pants you know!” Scarlett’s voice echoed across the room causing both Beth and Derek to blush.

“That’s ridiculous. I mean not that I wouldn’t, you’re pretty and all but I wasn’t… oh Jesus I’m going to shut up now.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s fine and yeah that sounds cool. I’m in”

He smiled. “Excellent. See you at 7 then.”

Someone had cooked a community meal in the hostel kitchen so Beth took a bowl of that back up to the room to get ready.

She wasn’t the kind of person to take ages on her appearance. Normally she’d be perfectly willing to tie her hair up in a pony tail and throw on some shorts. Instead she actually styled herself and put on a dress. For the life of her she couldn’t figure out what compelled her to do so.

Scarlett walked in. “Jesus. Put any more effort in and maybe the desperation will be less noticeable.”

“I’m not desperate.”

“Sure, sweetie. Keep telling you that.” Scarlett rolled her eyes. “Come on we are getting ready to leave so lets leave already. And let me tell you I’m not waiting around for your ass all night.”

Now it was Beth’s turn to huff and roll her eyes. “Wow you really are a bitch aren’t you?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you are so easy to fuck with.” Scarlett smirked and turned away.

“You know what..” Beth’s words were cut off.

“Wow. Jesus christ. I just mean. Wow. You look amazing.” Derek stuttered.

“Could you get any more disgusting?” Scarlett asked whilst making retching noises in the corner. 

“Scarlett. Play nice. It’s just one night.” He said trying to placate Scarlett.

“Fine. But I want to get the bitch hammered.”

Finally the two girls agreed on something. “Now that is a plan that I can get behind. And so it began.

Bar one: They started small with just a beer.

Bar 2: Shots

Bar 3: More shots.

Bar 4: Drinking games. Lots and lots of drinking games.

Beth flashed back to the stories of university drinking games that her sister told her about. Yet they went with the simplest.

Never have I ever.

By this point they were all hammered so obviously it seemed like a great idea.

It was Scarletts turn to ask a question. Never have I ever made out with a girl. Beth took a drink. “Bullshit.” Scarlett laughed. “There’s no way you’ve ever kissed a girl.” Beth took this as a challenge.

She turned and grabbed Scarlett, who was conveniently sitting next to her, and pressed her lips against hers. Despite Scarlett’s claims it was Beth who deepened the kiss and who initiated tongue. After a few uncomfortable minutes for the rest of the group, the two girls broke the kiss.

“Well then, I guess I can be proved wrong.” Scarlett took another drink.

“Hey, where’s Derek?” Beth yelled over the music. Another girl on the bar crawl replied. “He left whilst you two were making out. Great show by the way.” Beth blushed. Seconds after a wave of nausea hit her. Oh shit.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

“Okay then. Let’s call it a night and get a cab back. That sound good?” Scarlett asked appearing behind Beth. “Derek” She slurred.

“I just texted him. He’s fine if not a bit sensitive. He left early and is on his way back to the hostel.” Beth nodded with this new information.

The taxi wouldn’t be there for at least half an hour so they decided to drink some more. Even though this probably wasn’t the wisest thing to do.

The lights from the club created a psychedelic feeling with Beth. The lights flashed around her and the music pounded through her head.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

And so they both left the club.

In the morning the hangover hit harder than the alcohol had.

Beth awoke to a stream of profanities, bright lights and a headache that threatened the tear her skull apart.

“Jesus christ. Shut up would you.” She groaned and rolled over. “Some of us have hangovers.” She opened her eyes before snapping them shut. “Nope.” She closed her eyes and tried again with a bit more success this time.

“What the hell happened last night?”

Scarlett turned around. “Would you shut the fuck up and stop whining for a moment. Please.”

“No, seriously what’s got you in a mood.”

“None of your fucking business.” Scarlett replied, slamming the door behind her as she left the room.

There was no one else in the room so Beth was left alone with her thoughts. Until her phone buzzed.

Camille.

-Where are you?-

The memory formed through the fog of her still slightly drunk mind. Shit.

-I’m so sorry. I’ll be with you in 30 minutes.-

She didn’t get a reply.

It a panic she threw her phone in her bag and threw on the first item of clothing in her suitcase before tying her hair up and running out of the room.

She knew this was bad. She wasn’t really sure what this was meant to be but she knew that whatever it was she’d probably already messed it up.

Beth checked her phone again. Still no reply.

She got out of her taxi and looked at the place she’d been told to go to.

There was a sign reading ‘Inka Market’ and she was instantly excited.

It had been 15 minutes and there was still no reply from Camille and no sign of the woman either. So it startled her when she heard a voice from behind her.

“Thought I’d keep you waiting a bit.”

“Jesus Camille. I thought you’d ditch me.” Beth let out a relieved giggle.

“No, but I could of. We’ve wasted enough time.” And with that she walked off leaving Beth to quickly catch up or lag behind.

Suddenly she stopped. She felt attacked in a weirdly amazing way.

Her eyes were greeted with a wave of colours which were difficult to differentiate from each other. It was like stepping into a kaleidoscope.

Her ears heard a mix of traditional instruments and a multitude of conversations echoing around her.

Food stalls selling a variety of produce creating a unique and alluring smell that reached her nose.

She could not wait to try it all.

She saw materials of all different textures. She felt people bump into her as they hurried past to look at some of the wonders inside the market.

At this point Camille realised that Beth had stopped.

“I know it’s cool but come on!” She grabbed Beths arm and dragged her away from the entrance. 

Just for a moment Beth was floored by Camille’s easy navigation of the area. Beth hadn’t even known this place existed and now that she did she knew that she would always be eternally grateful.

They walked past a stall selling an insane mix of items. It sold bread, wood carvings, plates and mirrors. The vendor was selling when Camille picked up a small loaf and grabbed Beth and ran.

“Oh my God. You did not just do that.” Beth was in hysterics. That was insane. She felt the adrenaline turn into laughter as it rushed to her brain.

“Yes, yes I did. It’s all part of the fun. Now shall we continue?” She held out her hand for Beth to take which she dud, with a grin and a nod.

“Wait here.” Camille stopped and walked to a nearby stall and purchased something outside of Beth’s view. “Close your eyes.”

Camille then walked behind Beth and did the clasp of a necklace up around Beth’s neck. She stood still behind Beth for a moment. “Open” She whispered.

Beth looked down and gasped at the necklace.

“Do you like it?” Camille asked and it was the most unsure Camille had ever seemed in front of Beth. She didn’t know what came over her but she turned round and hugged Camille.

“I love it.” She said with a smile. They were standing an inch away from each other now and could feel the other person’s breathing. “It’s perfect.”

And for just a moment. It was just the two of them.

“I have an idea for a bit of fun?” Camille said. “Lets go grab one for those woven baskets and fill it with whatever tourist or obscure shit we can find in this market. Don’t even think. Just look, pick up, pay and leave.”

Beth threw her head back and laughed. “You’ll never cease to amaze me.”

Camille just smiled in response.

They picked up a large square like woven red bag with accents of green, purple, green, white and yellow.

Then they were off.

They went stall to stall picking up whatever caught their eye without even thinking about it. It was Camille who brought the vast majority of it.

“You know you don’t have to pay for everything. I have money as well.” Beth asked indignantly. She was flattered but she didn’t want Camille to think she could afford all this stuff. Even though she really couldn’t.

“My date, my location, my choice, my money.” Camille smiled. “Don’t worry about it. You can pay next time.” And with that they continued on their adventure.

They picked up so many things from rolls of fabric, to jewelled hand mirrors. There were ornaments of ancient Gods, handfuls of rings and beaded bracelets of all colours and a lot of alpaca toys.

The day really did pass in a blur which resulted in the two girls sitting on the floor shifting through a bag of random gifts.

“Oh my God is that a nativity set?” Camille shrieked when Beth nodded. “It’s June!”

“You know, I never thought I could have too much jewellery. I have been proved wrong.” Beth looked at the plethora of jewellery on the floor.

“True, but we got some super cool stuff as well.” Camille held up an exquisite mirror. It was a deep blue with gold borders and intricate flower designs leafing round the segments. This was something Beth would treasure forever and something that would help her to never forget this moment.

Not that she ever thought she could.

Both girls looked at the time. “Damn we should probably start to head home now.” Beth said.

Camille nodded. “Of course. Thanks for coming here today. Maybe we could see each other again.” She lent in and briefly brushed her lips across Beth’s before pulling away and walking off into the crowd.

Beth didn’t even have chance to say a word.

The kiss, however short, had simultaneously felt like a goodbye, an apology and a promise. It had left Beth confused and longing for more. Maybe that’s exactly what Camille had wanted.

She made her way back to the hostel whilst replaying the amazing memories of the day back in her head. This was something that she knew she would never forget.

Her head was still pounding. It was crazy that she hadn’t noticed it in the market, despite the booming sounds of people and the busy market.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and walked in. She was so absorbed in her memories that she hadn’t noticed that she’d run into Derek.

Literally.

“I’m so sorry.” She said whilst rubbing her head.

“Still hungover then I see.” The words sounded bitter and harsh. Especially coming from Derek who seemed like a human teddy bear to Beth.

“Yeah I guess I am. Don’t know how though. I don’t remember much of last night.” Beth admitted. It felt like something quite major had happened but for the life of her she just couldn’t garb onto the memory.

“Oh nothing much happened. You just made out and who knows what else with Scarlett.” Derek bit out.

It hit her just as hard as the hangover had.

“You know I wouldn’t have been offended if you weren’t into me but you have to snog my best friend in front of me to get the message across.”

She closed her eyes for a moment. “That is not what I was doing.” She sighed.

“Then what were you doing?”

“I really don’t know. I guess it was just the alcohol”

A groan was heard from Derek. “Don’t worry about it. I was being a dick.” He apologised. “There’s someone knew in the room today. Scarlett texted me. We should probably go meet him.”

Beth laughed. “He’s alone with her? Better go quick before she eats him.” Peter gave her a little shove.

“Hey she wouldn’t do that. Kill him? Yes. Eat him? Probably not.” This caused the pair to laugh all the way up the stairs to the room.

For some strange reason, Beth couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease and slight terror that made it’s way into her brain and the idea of a new person.

It was probably just her homesickness and lack of familiarity. She tried to reason with herself.

It didn’t help.

They reached the room.

“Hey! You finally got her. We were going to start the party without you!” Scarlett laughed at Beth, obviously slightly drunk and waving a bottle of tequila around. “Peter’s in the room. Even I like him.” Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Beth stiffened.

Peter.

He said he’d come to collect the book but he couldn’t be staying in her room, right? She was being irrational. There were lots of Peter’s in the world.

The door opened.

“Beth! What a wonderful surprise! Guess we’re sharing a room together for a bit then.” He smiled and looked into her eyes.

“Hi, Peter.”


End file.
